


I Am

by allielee2014



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on each of the characters. This was originally written in 2011 on fanfiction.net. I have since become more a fan of ao3 and wish to transfer it to here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DARRY

I am Darrel Shaynne Curtis

I am a brother acting as a father,

I am a strong man too old for my age,

I am loved I am despised,

I am strict on my brothers,

I am the head of a family,

I am a man, who everyone makes assumptions of,

I am a man that could've done something,

I am the guy that could cure some horrible disease if I had went to collage,

I am the guy that could have been the next millionaire,

I am the guy that could have been so much.

I am the guy that people would've looked up to

I am that man that everyone would've wanted to be like

I am the man that could've done so much with his life.

I am the best football player around,

I am smart and did well in school,

I am good looking,

I am the young man that could've had girlfriends, or at least girls all over me,

I am the young man that had so much going for him that lost it all.

I am the man that doesn't regret anything I have done though,

I love my brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy, and would do anything for them,

Even though it meant giving up everything I had.

I am Darrel Shaynne Curtis


	2. Chapter 2

SODA

I am Sodapop Patrick Curtis

I am a young a fun free-spirited sixteen year old,

I am wild and crazy youthful and fun,

I am a young man with a sense of humor as wide as the Oklahoma sky,

I am a younger brother and an older brother, whom adores my family,

I am a caring guy that only wants the best for my loved ones,

I am a friend, who is always there for you when you need me,

I am or at least was a boyfriend that would do absolutely anything for my girl Sandy

I am an emotional man and proud of it,

I am the man that you look forward to meeting,

I am a fiery person with so many different personalities

I am a ladies man I guess you could say,

I am the guy that attracts chicks with a turn of my head,

I am not a mean guy though,

I am also not the sports fanatic, but hey who said I had to be,

I am a huge animal lover especially toward horses,

I am a greaser but hey at least I have manners unlike some of my buddies

I am an all around nice guy but I will fight if you mess with my family,

I am in a wrap up the guy that you want to befriend; if you do I'll make your day so much brighter,

I am the best friend, the brother, and the son

I am the 'dumb' drop out

I am so many different things, but above all,

I am Sodapop Patrick Curtis


	3. Chapter 3

PONY

Pony

I am Ponyboy Michael Curtis

I am a booklover and a free mind,

I am a reliable friend and a kid brother,

I am a excellent student and quite mature for only being 14,

I am always there for the people I care about,

I am a crutch for Johnny to lean on,

I am literate unlike most of my friends,

I am the one that tends to cut people down hastily

I am a runaway, a JD, a greaser

I am a bit of a jokester,

I am serious most of the time though,

I am a future track star,

I'm going to be the first person in my family to go to college and when I get out,

I am going to do something to help people,

I am going to make sure that all people are treated right

I am going to fight against child abuse,

I am going to make sure that no kid had to go through what Johnny goes through on a day-to-day basis,

I am going to be a hero to someone, again,

I am going to try to get along with my brother Darry,

I am going to be more sympathetic toward Soda,

I am going to be so many amazing things,

I am going to make a difference; I can't wait for the future to come,

I am Ponyboy Michael Curtis


	4. Chapter 4

JOHNNY

I am Johnny Cade,

I am sixteen, but you wouldn't guess it by looking at me,

I am a sweet, shy boy, who loves my pals in the gang,

I am an all around nice guy that has an abusive home place,

I am a loyal true friend that would do anything for you,

I am a crutch for my best buddy, Pony,

I am not as book smart as Pony is, but I'll make up for it in kindness,

I am often compared to a 'little puppy that has been kicked too many times'

I am scared of my own shadow

I am a boy who only wants someone to love me, anyone,

I am the one that can take pain and not even flinch.

I am the one, who can be insulted and shrug it off easily,

I am the one, who just needs to know that I'm needed for someone, that someone out there is always going to love me,

I am a nice quiet kid, but if you harm a friend of mine, I'll show you what I can do,

I am a friend, an unwanted son, pet, and runaway,

I am a kind person that doesn't deserves to be abused by my own Mother and Father,

I am the gang so called 'pet' that everyone loves and protects,

I am the guy that won't let anyone bother you, if you love me or I love you,

I am the one, who would never turn to violence, unless it's a last resort,

I am the one took Bob, but I did it to saved a friend, trust me I didn't want to, I have unbearable guilt now

I am, in a wrap, a sweet, nice, all around good young man that doesn't deserve to be abused like I am,

I am Johnny Cade


	5. Chapter 5

DALLY

I am Dallas Winston

I am seventeen, but have more experience in the world than I ought to,

I am tough and despise so much,

I am rough and could beat you in any fight physically and verbally, want to take me,

I am a man, who hasn't a real family,

I am a rebel and have done time on numerous occasions,

I am not someone who shows my emotions, so turn away if you think I am,

I am not a friendly guy, but Johnny, man do I love that kid,

I am so fond of that kid; he's the only person in the world that I'd do anything for,

I am the one that hasn't a problem getting in trouble with the law, if it means helping a friend,

I am a hood and I'm constantly in trouble with the law,

I am confident with myself, and NEVER regret anything,

I am a bit obsessive with chicks, seeing how many I can get,

I am not a serious guy; maybe that's why it doesn't bother me that everything is too good for me,

I am street smart, having been on my own since, oh I don't know how long, for long as I can remember

I am originally from New York, but they kicked me out of the state

I am a bad boy, but I like that title, so do the girls,

I am not what most people would look up to,

I am not fearless, strong, gallant, whatever, I recognize I'm not and everyone else thinks the same, everyone with the exception of Johnny,

I am just a street smart JD with no plans for the best future possible, I didn't even go to school

I am a friend, hood, the world's next most wanted but above all,

I am Dallas Winston


	6. Chapter 6

Steve

I am Steve Randle

I am a car junkie they are my passion,

I am a worker down at the DX with my best friend Soda,

I am the guy you come to if your car breaks down,

I am not close to many people in the gang, least of all Soda's kid brother Ponyboy,

I am the guy that says that Pony is a kid that doesn't belong with us in a street gang, which he doesn't

I am often said to be smart, cocky, and act before I think,

I am the one that would never put my money where my mouth is, because I always talk without knowing exactly what I'm saying,

I am logical though, and never do anything reckless, with the exception of a rumble now and then

I am Steve Randle


	7. Chapter 7

TWO-BIT

I am Keith, you may know me as Tow-Bit Matthews

I am a jokester, no getting around it,

I am the one always pulling pranks on the rest of the guys

I am the one always getting in trouble for giving my opinion of something, rather you want to know it or not,

I am always able to give my two senses no matter what, hence my nickname,

I am not into physical fights. But I'll do them if I have to,

I am going to fight for something if I believe in it, or to defend a friend, like Johnny,

I am the only teenager I know who is obsessed with Mickey Mouse,

I am the guy who loves anything to do with Mickey, the show, clothing, whatever as long as it has Mickey on it I love it,

I am still in high school; I could've graduated early, if I didn't take schooling as a joke,

I am the class clown of our school, and always in the principal's office for mouthing off to the teacher or someone else,

I am always in disagreements with Darry because he says I need to get a job, and buckle down on my schooling,

I am not saying that's a bad thing, just not a Two-Bit thing,

I am different than my friends in the gang, I am not a lawbreaker, and I do have a Mom, who cares about me to an extent,

I am not someone who you have to worry about getting in trouble, I only have once, and Dal took care of that for me,

I am a nice guy, with my own voice, own personality, and I won't let anyone tell me who to be,

I am a true friend, just be prepared for jokes to be played on you quite often,

I am protective, and won't take trash talk from anyone; I don't care who you are,

I am the guy that marches to the beat of my own drum, and proud of it,

I am the guy that you are always going to have fun with,

I am the friend, jokester, fun guy that' you can depend on,

I am Keith, Two-Bit, Matthews


End file.
